Karias Blerster vs Braang
Karias and Rael arrive at the werewolves' territory just as a pack of werewolf warriors were ganging up against Frankenstein. Karias takes on Braang as Rael engages in battle with Krano. Prologue Rai and Frankenstein leave immediately along with Muzaka and Lunark after learning that M-21 is being used as an experiment specimen by the werewolves. Frankenstein sends for Karias and Rael who were then training at his island. They reach the werewolf territory just as the warriors power up to kill Frankenstein. Karias shoots an arrow to stop Braang and explains that they came as soon as they received the message. The werewolves are taken aback by the sudden arrival of the noble clan leaders and decide to finish off the intruders. Karias fights Braang, while Rael and Frankenstein take on Krano and Dorant respectively. Battle Summary Dorant issues an order to obliterate the intruders, marking the commencement of the battle. Braang hammers at Karias who dodges the attack and shoots an arrow that hits the former's wrist as he shields himself. He springs back and punches Karias. Karias is pushed back and realizing that normal attacks will not work, he releases three arrows simultaneously. Braang tries to block this attack too but the arrows pierce his palm. He angrily rushes back and slashes the noble. However, his target is a mere illusion as the clan leader appears behind him. Karias comments that his power is impressive but his speed is lacking. Karias then summons a crimson arrow that gets divided into several energy beams which narrow down to hit Braang. The smoke clears to reveal a bruised Braang who has lost his hair. Karias gleefully teases Braang whether his regeneration ability will regrow his hair and concludes otherwise as the warrior loses his temper. Meanwhile, Rael slays Krano in a dramatic showdown. He gazes into the horizon sadly as he remembers his departed brother. Karias lands behind him, telling that Rajak would have been proud of him and asking him to buy some time before running away, casually stating that he stopped by because he was exceptionally talented. Rael turns back to find Braang in his modified form, charging at him and realizes too late that he has just been given the role of a decoy by Karias. He dodges the boulders that are hurled at him by Braang but is caught unawares and knocked by a sudden punch. Karias appears above the two and after thanking Rael, tells him to get away as fast as he can. He gathers a vast amount of energy and shoots a gigantic crimson arrow. Braang releases a beam of energy from his mouth but is killed by Karias' ultimate skill. Aftermath Rael tells the Blerster clan leader that he thought he was going to die. Before he can ask for an explanation, Karias tells him that they should get going. Image Gallery Braang103.png Karias-427.png Karias_vs_Braang_(3).png Karias_vs_Braang_2_427.png Karias_vs_Braang_3_427.png Braang_427.png Karias_ch427.png Karias_vs_Braang_4_427.png Karias_vs_Braang_(2).png Karias_vs_Braang.png Karias_Amore.png Karias_vs_Braang_(4).png Braang102.png Braang_bald.png Braang_ch429.png Braang_ch429(1).png Rael_vs_Braang.png Karias_Ch429.png Rael_vs_Braang(1).png Karias_Ch429(1).png Karias_Ch429(2).png Category:Battles